Painting Flowers
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Collection of ZoNa pieces written for livejournal, containing humor, fluff, romance and much more! A total of 64 pieces... hopefully. Please enjoy! #7: Brook comes up with a way for Zoro to reconquer Nami's heart. Zoro's not happy about it.
1. 2 am

Hello everyone! I got back recently to ffnet (you know, exams and that stuff kept me away) and I wanted to celebrate this with me newest fanfic!

For those who remember "Fireflies", it's basically the same story. Various drabbles and/or oneshots, all ZoNa, but this time with a twist: they're 64! Yep, you read right, so be prepared for a lot of Zoro/Nami interactions and moments, which go from funny to fluffy! That said, please don't hate me by how this first one is abnormally short, it'll get better it's just the beginning! And I had to get this idea out of my head, but it turned out shorter than expected... never mind that, just enjoy! :D

**Title**: Cover war

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Zoro/Nami

**Theme**: #01 - 2 a.m.

**Words**: 328

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: It's 2 a.m., yet Zoro can't sleep. And she's not helping.

**Warnings**: One word towards the end, nothing serious...

* * *

Zoro stared at the ceiling in anger. His glare then was set on the clock, which marked 2 hours had passed since midnight. Great.

He intended to get up early tomorrow, since he had a lot of training to do. But how the hell was he going to get up early if it was 2 a.m. and he couldn't sleep? And it was all the witch's fault! Nami just lied there, completely asleep and comfortable, covered with the sheets. The whole sheet. Leavinig him completely uncovered and cold.

The swordsman glared at the navigator, but she took no notice of this. She was just sleeping peacefully, her long orange hair glowing under the moonlight that entered the room through the window. Like all the devils, she was beautiful, but that was just part of her charm; temptation and seduction were her preferred strategies.

Still, he needed to sleep, and he couldn't do it when he was so cold. So, being the delicate man he was, he pulled a bit of the blanket towards himself until he got enough to cover. Satisfied, he closed his eyes, but Nami was not stupid.

Even if she was still asleep, she had noticed the sudden coldness that invaded her body, and so she pulled sleepily the blanket towards her. Not willing to give in, Zoro pulled once again. This time, she was more awake, and pulled with more strenght. A moment later, the two were struggling, until Zoro used all the strenght of his body to pull the sheets, so roughly that they ended up all on his hands, making Nami fall out of bed.

"Roronoa Zoro!" she barked, now fully awake. "How dare you?"

'_Crap_' he thought as Nami climbed up, a murderous look on her eyes.

The next morning, Zoro had the lovely mark of Nami's hand on his face, but no crewmember dared to raise any question on the subject, or why did Nami seem surprisingly happy that morning,.


	2. Fruity: AU

**Title**: Lollipop

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Zoro/Nami

**Theme**: #38 - Fruity

**Words**: 737

**Rating**: K+ (T if you have a dirty mind ;))

**Summary**: Class President Nami is not about to allow anybody sleep on the classroom.

**Warnings**: HighSchool!AU.

* * *

Zoro yawned as everyone stood up to leave the classroom, including Miss Kalifa, the teacher. God, that had been boring. The only reason he hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of the class was because if he did, he would've had to stay after class, and that definitely wasn't on his plans.

On the brighter side, however, he had managed to snatch food from Sanji's bag while he was distracted by the teacher's curves. Well, a lollipop, but at least it was something! He didn't have a decent breakfast that morning, so it was better than nothing. And it even tasted better because it would enrage his blonde friend.

Another thing he couldn't get, like breakfast, was sleep. He ended up waking up earlier than usual thanks to his stupid neightbours, who decided to throw a party that night. Seriously, who did a party on a thursday night? And not only did they deprave him from decent sleep; he was so sleepy thanks to them that he ended up losing his way to school and got there late.

All of that was their fault, naturaly. He didn't get lost or anything of course.

"Found you!"

Her voice sounded ten times more loud (and annoying) that early in the morning while he attempted to sleep. He lifted his head from the bench to find her sitting on the bench in front of him, arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk of superiority plastered on her face that only meant one thing.

He was in trouble.

"I still don't have your money, witch" he sighed, resting his back against the chair and swinging back slightly with it. "I'll pay you later."

"I did not come for that, Zoro, but thanks for the reminder" grinned Nami.

"Then what do you want?"

"To give _you_" she pointed an accusing index finger at him "a reminder. Have you forgotten about the school rules?"

"Most of them, yes. Why?"

"As Class President, I can't allow you to sleep inside the facilities" she explained. "School policy."

"Who died and made you the boss?" barked Zoro, tired of her nonsense.

"No one had to. You all kindly voted for me, can't you remember?"

"And how exactly did you win those elections?" he found very rare that his class, most of who were quite afraid of Nami, would vote for her.

"You know, the political way. Blackmailing and stuff" said Nami, not giving the matter much importance. "Any way, you know that now. You better not sleep here or I might report you. Or I could just increase your debt, whatever works better for you..."

"You just have no shame, do you witch?"

"Of course I do!" she replied, sounding offended. "Didn't I give you that loan back then?"

"I gave you back your money and you tripled the difference!"

"That's just a detail. It's the intention that counted!"

They stayed silent for a whole minute, as Zoro thought of a witty comeback but without much success. He just mumbled something that must've probably been offending, but she didn't catch it. She was too busy glaring down at him, as if he had something disgusting stuck on his face.

"Zoro..."

"Now what?" he said, exasperated.

"You do know it's against school policy too to eat in class, right?"

"Well, we're not exactly in _class_ right now, are we?" he smirked. At last, he was on the winning side of their usual arguments.

"Partly true, but it is specified that you can't eat inside the classroom" replied Nami.

In a quick, almost invisible motion, Nami had removed the lollipop from his mouth, hurting his teeth by the sudden, unexpected action. She jumped down from the bench, smiling triumphantly, as she placed the lollipop on her thin lips.

As she walked towards the door, an angry Zoro glared at her.

"That was uncalled for!"

In response, she turned around and winked at him. She took the lollipop from her mouth and placed it on her lips in a seductive fashion, and smirked at the effect such action had.

"Fruity" said Nami. "It's my favorite flavor..."

She stuck her tongue at him, placed the lollipop back on her mouth, and left the classroom. Once, Nami had left, a grin took over his face.

It would probably have to wait until after class, but he just couldn't help himself imagining how she would pay back for this...


	3. Rise

**Title**: Early shopping

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Zoro/Nami

**Theme**: #21 - Rise

**Words**: 282

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Nami wakes up Zoro to go shopping... against his will.

**Warnings**: Zoro has a bad mouth early in the morning. Nami adds a couple of insults as well.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Zoro!"

Zoro produced a muffled sound of complain and buried his head deeper in his pillow.

Nami sighed. '_Ok, I tried the nice approach already..._'

"ZORO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND READY TO GO _NOW_!" yelled the navigator. Next to his ear. With a megaphone.

Startled and momentarily deaf, the swordsman fell off his hammock and met the floor with his face. It took him about a minute or so to be able to rise up on his feet and face the smirking witch.

"Look at the time, witch! It's fuckin' _seven_ am!"

"All I see is pay o' clock" she snickered. "And since you don't have the money, you'll have to do a little something for me."

"Fuck you!"

"How very poetic" commented Nami. "Now, can we get going? The shops open in a while, and those big muscled arms of yours should be come in handy for carrying all of my purchases!"

"Could I at least... get changed?" he pointed at his shirtless chest.

"Oh... no, you can't" she decided. "You might get me discounts with some saleswoman thanks to your body!"

"I'm not your slave!" protested Zoro.

"For now" pointed out Nami. "Keep owing me money and we'll discuss more... _unconventional_" she winked at him "payment methods."

"One day I'm seriously going to kill you!"

"That's so sweet, I love you too!" she stuck her tongue playfully at him and exited the room. "Alright, you've got five minutes, and don't fall asleep again!"

It didn't take him more than five seconds to fall asleep again.

Six minutes later, he was walking the town's streets with the navigator's palm tattooed on his right cheek.


	4. Metaphor: AU

So, I am back! :D

Check out my bio/profile if you want to know details of my inactivity here and about my "updating policies". You've been warned!

**Title**: Dirty little secret

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Zoro/Nami

**Theme**: #2 - Metaphor

**Words**: 2012

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Zoro tried to stop her but knew it was useless... and deep inside, he wanted it too.

**Warnings**: College!AU. Teacher/Student relationship.

* * *

She tapped the pencil impatiently against the bench, nervous at the sight of her test. Some parts were incomplete, and she was still lacking three or so metaphors (the test demanded five at least), and she was also pretty sure an oxymoron wasn't 'stupid oxygen', but Nami had no choice but to hand in; her mind was blank.

The twenty-one year old orange-haired student took a look around her. The classroom was almost empty, only she and two more students remained. Vivi, her best friend, was two benches from her with a frustrated look on her face, as if she was trying to remember something. Not too far away from her was Usopp, who was right now standing up to deliver his complete test to the teacher.

The Literature teacher was a very young man, barely a couple of years older than them, around his early twenties. He had unbelieveably green hair and a severe look which caused an intimidating first impression, but he was quite funny and pleasant to be with. He took Usopp's paper and sighed.

"Did you study, Usopp?" asked Professor Zoro Roronoa.

"O... of course I did!" he blurted out nervously. "I studied hours and hours, days, months, you would be surprised Mr. Roronoa!"

"I announced this test only last week" he reminded him.

"Ah... I can predict the future, you see" lied Usopp. He quickly grabbed his backpack and ran away. "See you!"

"Come back here!" yelled Zoro, but knew it was useless. If that young man was good at something, it was running away from inminent danger.

"I'm done too" announced Vivi as she stood up.

"You did study, right?" Zoro scratched the back of his head. "Nah of course you did. You always do."

Vivi's cheeks lit up brightly at the small compliment. She timidly handed in the paper and walked out the room, still flustered by his words. Well, he was the coolest and most handsome member of the teaching staff, so it was not surprising. Plus, she never gave compliments, so she could picture Vivi's excitement at it.

Or at least, he never complimented others.

"Are you going to hand in or what, Nami?" his rough voice brought her back to reality.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think over here."

"Well, so much for respecting your teacher" he yawned, stretching his arms.

"You know what? Fuck this, I'm handing it over" commented Nami, standing up. "Stupid test."

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't study!"

"Oh please, you did it particularly difficult to get back at me because I stood you up last week!"

"Well, can you blame me?" his smirk confirmed his suspictions. "You had me waiting an entire hour at the restaurant before texting me."

"I told you, it was because of Nojiko! She needed help with all her pregnancy stuff" she explained, sitting on top of his desk. Her exam paper rested on top of the others.

"Well, could've warned me earlier!" replied her teacher.

"Well, excuse me for not having Usopp's future-seeing skills!"

Zoro fought back, but he couldn't help but chuckle. She smiled, and they both started laughing at the same time, as if sharing a secret code only they could understand. Their fights ended as quickly as they began, but that seemed to be part of the fun. Apparently.

"So, what's your big plan for tonight?" asked Zoro.

"I'm probably going out. If I sit at home and watch The Notebook again, I'm going to throw up."

"I'm meeting with some friends at the Baratie bar, you should come too" he invited.

"Oh, and have Sanji as our waiter?" her eyes lit up. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"How is that different from any regular day?" he asked. His roommate, Sanji Prince, made a habit out of wooing woman... a habit that _never_ ended. And Nami, being as pretty as she was, was no exception.

"This time he has to take orders from you" she smirked. "You can't deny that will be amusing."

Zoro smiled at her master plan.

"You truly are evil, woman."

"Well, thank you Mr. Roronoa" she smiled back.

Nami stood up and leaned towards him to kiss his lips. Zoro's eyes opened wide as she did, realizing they were still in the classroom; what if someone saw them? To the rest of the world, they were just a normal couple, but in campus they were supposed to simply be teacher and student.

"Nami, we're..." he whispered.

"I know, still in class" mumbled Nami, barely away from his face. She was so close, he could smell her beautiful scent; tangerines, her favorites. "But there's no one left here..."

Zoro tried to fight it back. He really did. He tried to stop her, to stop the urge he had to kiss her tempting thin lips, but knew it was useless...

And deep inside, he wanted it too.

An abrupt sound completely destroyed the romantic moment. The sound of a bunch of books colliding with the ground.

Both student and teacher turned to the door, where a young blunette was staring at the scene with wide eyes. Completely shocked and astonished. No better words to describe Vivi Nefertari's state of mind at that very moment. And only one word came up to the two of them...

_Fuck_.

"Vivi, what are you doing here?" Nami managed to finally speak after what felt like an eternity.

"I was... just going to ask about the exam... a question..." she mumbled, unable to say much more.

Vivi rapidly picked up the books she had dropped out of surprise and made a run fo it. Speechless, Zoro watched her go, but Nami reacted faster. She chased after her friend, unable to read what was going through her mind. Did she hate her? Was she going to tell everyone? What was going to happen now that someone else entered their dirty little secret?

"Wait up!"

It took her about three hallways of chasing, but she eventually caught up with the blunette. Grabbing her by her right arm, Vivi briefly struggled to get away before giving in, surrendering to look into her eyes.

"Vivi, please listen to me" she whispered.

"Why?" asked Vivi. "Did he offer to improve your grades? Did he force you? What did he do to you?"

Nami blinked. That was certainly not the type of questions she expected to hear... until she caught up with her train of thought. Zoro may be just four years older than her, but he was still a professor, their professor; a position of power as regards his students.

"No, no, you got it all wrong" replied Nami. "Let's just sit for a moment and I'll tell you everything, ok?"

She was initially reclutant, but in the end she gave in. The two friends entered a nearby empty classroom and shut the door. Vivi sat on the front row and Nami sat besides her, beginning her story.

Nami told her about how she met a handsome stranger on vacations, when she went on a Caribbean cruise with Nojiko, Nami's elder sister. It was a whole week where she got to meet and learn a lot about Zoro Roronoa. She told her how, back in land, they kept in touch through e-mails and Facebook, but the physical distance between them was noticeably big. She told her how Zoro took a job in their city just to move here and be with her. She told her how horribly shocked he was to discover Nami was one of his students.

But it didn't matter, Nami told her, because they managed to keep seeing each other. Keeping a low profile in campus allowed them to do so, although difficult at times, but they somehow always managed. She told her that Zoro took her everywhere; dinner, bowling, bars, shopping (although unwillingly). She told her that, after a year and a half after meeting in the cruise, they revealed it to Nojiko.

Her only family was skeptic at first, yet they convinced her. Nami was a big girl, not a teenager with teacher/student fantasies. Plus, it was Zoro's ass the one that was on the line here. And it wasn't like it really mattered to him; teaching wasn't somethign he exactly loved after all, it was the only job available at the time. Nami told her about Zoro's plan to quit at the end of the year and start a dojo, which their city lacked. Zoro was an expert swordsman, somethign he took a lot of pride about.

But the most honest thing she told her, it wasn't with her mouth. It was her eyes. Vivi couldn't help but keep staring at her eyes. They were glowing as she spoke of her life with Roronoa, twinkling every time she remembered a story, sparkling with every memory and laugh. That was something she couldn't deny with words; she was in love. As cheesy as that sounded (or at least, that's what Nami would say).

"Vivi, I just..." Nami had reached her conclusion, and now addressed her with a soft, soothing tone of voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I know it was risky, but I feel bad... you're my best friend!"

"I know, but I understand" Vivi smiled back.

She had never been offended for not being told in the first place. Vivi knew she should be, but for some reason she wasn't angry for that. It wasn't that Nami's trust in her was at stake here; Zoro was. Nami had done it to protect him and, according to her, Vivi was the first person after Nojiko to learn about them.

"I just wished you hadn't found out that way" sighed Nami; Vivi's words were quite a relief. "It's been almost two years, and we're tired of the secret. I can't wait for the end of the year when Zoro quits."

"I guess we'll have to keep a secret until then."

Vivi's words astonished her. Was she willing to keep that secret... all for her? After countlessly lying to her this whole time?

"Will you really do that?"

"It won't be easy, but I'll try" said Vivi. "For you, Nami. You're my friend. Friends do that, right?"

Unable to respond, Nami threw herself into her arms. Vivi received Nami and hugged her back. It felt incredibly better, lifting that weight of her shoulders, being able to tell her friend. It was hard to lie to her, it felt terrible, to tell her she was too sick to go out with her while she sneaked out with him, to claim she was too tired to accompany her to the mall while she went to eat with him, and more, so much more...

"Now go" Vivi released her from the embrace. "Mr. Roronoa will be waiting for you."

"I think you can call him Zoro after this." giggled the orange-haired woman.

"...no. I'm sticking with Mr. Roronoa, thank you."

Nami laughed, hugged her one last time, and left the empty classroom in a hurry. Vivi watched her go, unable to do more than stare into nothingness. She wondered if she could keep that secret, but after seeing the love between them, it was hard not to at least try. She could do that. For Nami.

She kept running back towards the classroom where zoro finished to pick up his things, getting ready to leave. She caught him right when he was about to leave, and she closed the door behind her. She struggled to regain her breath after the run.

"So, what happened?" he asked, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Nami walked one, two, three steps and stood in front of him. She stretched upwards, standing on her tip toes, and reached his lips, dragging him into a full, passionate kiss. When their lips parted, Zoro was positively puzzled. She winked at him, stuck out her tongue and left the room. That was her code, he told himself with a smile, to know that it all worked out fine in the end.

He knew her all too well.


	5. Stories

**Title**: Drinking night

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Zoro/Nami

**Theme**: #61 - stories

**Words**: 1224

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: Nami and Zoro share stories after two years.

**Warnings**: Some cussing and awkward scenes. And spoilers, don't read unless you reached the timeskip!

* * *

Some giggles escaped from the kitchen. Usually, by this time of the night, the resident cook was done with the dishes and had retired to sleep, so there was no one left inside his territory. However, this night wasn't like the previous ones, this one was special. Why?

Because Sanji had forgotten to lock the drawer where the booze was kept.

"Pass me another bottle, Zoro" she requested, and with no complain he obeyed. None of them were anywhere near drunk.

"Seems like we might be able to finish our competition after all" Zoro smirked. He loved competing, and never before had he found someone to beat him in this territory.

"Right, we never really finished that. Wow, it's really been two years" she sighed. "Remember when we met Luffy and laughed at how silly his dream sounded?"

"And were chased by a whole town for saving them? Yeah, I remember that" he mostly remembered what Nami had said, though. It was almost ridiculous how close that dream was now, and how it sounded back then, in one small shitty island of East Blue.

"That brings back memories" she looked at her glass with nostalgia. "The last drinking competition I had was in Weatheria, and that wasn't a win to be proud of..."

"Didn't you say Weatheria was filled with old wizard guys?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, and trust me, you do not want to see what alcohol does to those guys" Nami giggled at the memory. "What about you? How long?"

"Well, my last competition was with Mihawk" he smirked. "At least I could beat him in that."

"Mihawk drunk?!" her eyes went wide. Nami couldn't really imagine the strong, dark-looking shichibukai in that state.

"Nah, he put down his glass and said it was stupid, then he went away" recognized Zoro. "Sounds like a win to me."

The swordsman shrugged and took a long drink from his glass, leaving it empty. As he proceeded to re-fill it, he noticed Nami's expression.

"What?"

"I keep wondering... how the hell did you get that scar? What happened to your eye?" she asked bluntly.

Zoro looked away. "It's nothing of your concern."

"Come on!" she insisted. "Don't make me remind you thatyou owe me! Are you really the kind of man who would fail to a promise?"

That particular word, as always, was the trigger. She really did know how to manipulate him to dance to her music. And between colorful insults, he started telling her about what happened.

It had been on a training day. Mihawk was going at him with all his strength, and Zoro was barely able to keep up. He was that strong. Perona observed from a spot nearby the match, apparently bored with everything else and she had nothing better to do. When he noticed her, Mihawk proclaimed if Zoro was willing to risk it all for his true companions, and without further explanations...

"He attacked her?" repeated Nami, shocked.

"She was supposed to replace my crew" he explained. "As if she was you, or Luffy, or any of the other idiots. Just to see how far I'd go."

And so, Zoro had somehow managed to save Perona by diverting the blow, yet it gave the best swordsman in the world the perfect opening. Zoro wasn't fast enough to avoid his second strike completely, but at least it didn't get to his neck... just his eye, a small price to pay.

"Sounds like you grew really attached to the Thriller Bark girl, if you were that willing to save her" commented Nami, taking a long sip.

"Jealous?" he laughed.

"You wish" she teased. "It's rare that you care for someone else that much, that's what I mean."

"Well, she was the one that kept the eyeball. The blade cutted some nerve, so I can open it, but Perona patched it up so it didn't have to be removed. Could've been worse. I remember Chopper's face when he saw it, he almost killed me." Zoro laughed upon that memory.

"... can I see it?"

Her tone was timid, very unlike her. It was the first time she had heard her voice like that in a very long time. He didn't really have a reason to refuse (if she wanted to puke, it was her choice), but something inside of him didn't want to share that with the navigator.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It's not a pretty sight."

"I want to see it" she insisted. "I want to see the price you paid for saving someone."

Zoro and Nami looked at each other for a moment, her eyes filled with determination, while his only reflected doubt. For a minute, he was about to accept, but ultimately changed his mind.

"Don't worry about it. You'll only throw up, it's gross."

"I said I wanted to see it!"

"Damn woman, you're persistent" he sighed.

"Is that a yes?"

"The answer remains no."

"Just shut up and let me see your stupid eye!"

She jumped up with the skill of a cat, and before he could react she was leaning towards him with the desire of exploring his damaged area. However, the sudden closeness to her was enough to startle him, and he fell off his seat and on his back directly on the floor, as the bench didn't have anything to lean his back on.

Due to the sudden fall, Zoro tried to grab onto something to avoid the collision with the wooden floor, and while he wasn't fast enough to go for the table, he grabbed Nami's wrist and tried to pull himself up. However, her resistance didn't help, he was too strong and heavy for her, so she ended up receiving colateral damage as well.

To sum up, the position was quite compromising. Zoro laid on his back, exactly how he had fallen, with his feel still on the wooden bench. His good eye was staring right back at Nami's clear eyes above him. Her body had fallen on top of his, her waist in contact with his chest, where she had landed, but at least the small fall hadn't hurt her, Zoro's chest cushioned her fall.

Her wrist, however, had not been released by the swordsman. Maybe it was the shock of the sudden tumble, but Zoro had yet to release her, and he had pulled her towards him. Her free hand was on the side of his face, holding her up; if she let go, she'd fall directly on his face, even through they were so close that their faces were almost touching. A few of her longer orange bangs fell on the side, reaching the floor on the side of Zoro's face. For a moment, they both seemed to forget how to even breath; it was as if time had completely frozen, as if the world had stopped for a minute and it was just them, them and no one else.

They would never know how long they stayed in that position. Maybe it was just an extremely long minute. Maybe it was ten. It could've been an hour before a witty remark came from the other female member of the crew, who was staring at the scene from the door, silent as only she could be.

"Oh my, I seemed to have walked into Sanji's most dreaded nightmare."


	6. Degrees

**Title**: Body heat

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Zoro/Nami

**Theme**: #5 - Degrees

**Words**: 942

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: Lost in the snow storm, Nami is freezing to death. Zoro has to protect her, even despite her wishes.

**Warnings**: None.

* * *

The weather was going to suck all day, Nami had predicted it. But then again, when had Luffy listened to the voice of reason in the crew?

"But Nami!" he had protested, like the small child he mentally was. "I want to explore this island! Captain's orders!"

The navigator complained, cursing and punching her captain, but nevertheless she joined the exploration group. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Brook formed the group; Sanji gave a small, basic lunch to the men and a heart-shaped bento lunch to Nami, wishing her good luck baring with the idiots. She thanked him with a smile that melted the cook.

Eventually, as they advanced through the winter island they had recently arrived to, even Luffy started shivering. Although that was expected, as he wore nothing more than his common vest and shorts. The weather was icy cold, and the dark clouds in the sky confirmed Nami's earlier predictions; a snow storm was coming. And Nami was never wrong when it came to weather prediction.

With every step they made into the island, a degree went down, but Luffy didn't seem to care about the impressive cold. He was too busy singing a song about the winter islands along with the skeleton.

"Let's go back now!" the woman yelled. "Zoro, Brook, help me grab him! We'll get caught in the storm!"

"Hey, look at that!" exclaimed Luffy suddenly, pointing at some random object. "It shines in the dark! Awesome!"

The shiny thing, whatever the hell it was, apparently wasn't very strong. The wind became stronger than ever, and all of a sudden that thing was blown away.

"Wait up, you!"

"Luffy-san, don't run off on your own!" said Brook, screaming to get himself to be heard over the strong wind that had risen.

The young captain did not give any signs of having heard him. He ran off after that shiny thing, and the skeleton quickly followed him, screaming something about how he felt on his bones how terrible the storm was going to be.

"Wait, you two! Don't get separated!"

"Nami!"

The wind became even stronger, and she would've been blown away if Zoro hadn't been quick enough to grab her and pull her down. She mumbled something he couldn't quite catch, and looked in the direction their two nakamas had left. They couldn't see them anymore.

"Damn, they ran away!"

"We need to find a place to hide from the storm!" replied Zoro. "Luffy will be fine, you know that."

Indeed, she did know that, probably better than anyone. Luffy could take care of himself, and he was with Brook. It was them that she should be worried about.

Her eyes quickly scanned the place. It was getting harder to do with any passing second, as snow started falling harshly from the sky and the wind did not help either, but she was able to get a good look of the surroundings.

"There might be a cave over there!" she yelled so that he could hear her. She pointed in the direction that most likely ended on a cave. "We have to walk over there, watch your step!"

He silently obeyed. The pair headed in the direction the orange-haired pirate had indicated, and they soon discovered that, as always, she was right; there was indeed a cave there. Nami's senses never betrayed her.

Upon arriving, Zoro quickly pushed the biggest rock he could find in order to cover the entrance, so that the snow could not enter. The storm intensified at every moment, but at least now they had a shelter, a roof over their heads and walls that protected them. Nami could just hope Luffy and Brook were equally lucky.

The swordsman rested his back against the boulder that covered the entrance, as if to keep it in its' place. Nami sat next to him to help him, cursing their luck loudly. She had tried to find an exit, but only stumbled upon a dead end. The only entrance was blocked until the storm passed. Time passed. A minute, two. An hour. Zoro couldn't tell, but he just hoped it went fast enough so that it all ended.

Nami shivered. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but he knew it; she was cold. It was to be expected, the cave was dark, gloomy, and the snow storm outside didn't help much either. He knew she would freeze anytime soon. Perhaps he would too. Nami's body would grow so cold that she wouldn't be even able to move, or breath, as her lungs froze and she took one last breath...

He shoved those thoughts out of his head immediately. He did not particularly care if he died, he'd gladly give up his life for his crew, but it was his responsability to protect her and prevent her from freezing to death. That, above all, had to be avoided.

"What are yo-"

"Shut up" said Zoro firmly. "You're cold."

Despite the dark surroundings, he could see a little red on her cheeks. However, she did not protest, and held him closer to her, seeking the warmth of his chest. She could already begin to feel her own body again, but the sudden warmth made her sleepy, and ended up falling asleep on his arms.

"Wake me up..." she whispered before fainting "when it's over."

And Zoro did. Hours later, when the storm had ended and the sun was shining over the white snow, Zoro shook her shoulder to wake her up, the boulder already destroyed by him. He had stayed awake the whole while, watching over her, protecting her from harm.

As he always did. As he always would.


	7. Comedy of errors

Look who's back! *hides from shooters*

So sorry I left! I would give you a detailed explanation about why I disappeared, but my college life is boring and I don't want to keep you entertained from the real reason you're here: the story! Please enjoy this small drabble as I march to create more!

**Title**: Sweet serenade

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Zoro/Nami

**Theme**: #40 - Comedy of errors

**Words**: 208

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: Brook comes up with a way for Zoro to reconquer Nami's heart. Zoro's not happy about it.

**Warnings**: AU.

* * *

"I'm not going to do that."

"Come on, Zoro-san" insisted Brook. "You wanted to apologize with all of your heart, right?"

"It's a cool idea, bro" added Franky. "Now, where did I leave my guitar..."

"I'm not going to crawl over to her appartment just to sing a stupid serenade!" yelled Zoro, tired of them insisting with the idea.

"You can just walk there instead of crawl" pointed out Robin.

"Thanks woman, I didn't know that" replied Zoro sarcastically.

"Glad I could help" she said, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Zoro-san, I'll be right there to help you" affirmed Brook.

"I don't need your freakin' help!" he exclaimed. "I can sort things with Nami perfectly on my own."

"Huh? So we're not going to sing?" realized Luffy, disappointed at the idea.

"Of course we are!" interrupted Franky, guitar now in hand. "And it's going to be _super_!"

"Yay!" celebrated Luffy. "Come on Zoro, we have to get going!"

"Wait, don't" Zoro tried to fight back, but Franky and Luffy proved to be strong enough to carry him out effortlessly on their arms. "WAIT!"

"I should take my violin too" commented Brook, picking up said instrument and walking out.

"This will be quite interesting" chuckled Robin, grabbing her video camera.


End file.
